Tribble
a tribble in 2152]] Tribbles (Polygeminus grex) are small, non-intelligent lifeforms originating from Iota Geminorum IV. Known for their prodigious reproductive rate, these round, furry creatures emit cooing sounds while touched, which have a tranquilizing effect on the Human nervous system. Born pregnant, with sufficient food a single tribble can quickly increase its number exponentially through presumably asexual reproduction, bearing an average litter of ten every twelve hours. On their homeworld, tribble populations are kept in check by a large number of reptilian predators. Tribbles were first encountered by humans in the early 2150s, when Denobulan doctor Phlox brought a small number aboard ''Enterprise'' NX as food for his pets. (ENT: "The Breach") ]] The tribble was later encountered by the Federation aboard Deep Space K-7 in 2268, when Cyrano Jones brought a small number aboard to trade. However, a single tribble brought aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] quickly multiplied to 1,771,561. The tribbles were instrumental in foiling a Klingon plan to poison a shipment of quadrotriticale intended for Sherman's Planet, when tribbles that had fed on the grain were found dead. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") At the same time, the crew of [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], transported through time by Arne Darvin, prevented him from using a tricobalt device hidden inside a tribble to kill James T. Kirk. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") (2285)]] Tribbles were an ecological menace for the Klingons, to whom a tribble would react violently. The Klingons first attempted to breed a predator to eliminate the threat. The glommer was used only once, in 2269, aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], and proved unable to deal with the large number of tribbles aboard. (TAS: "More Tribbles, More Troubles") The Klingons' final solution to the tribble menace was to wipe the species out entirely. Klingon warriors were sent to hunt them down throughout the galaxy, and the tribble homeworld was obliterated in the late 23rd century. (When told of this, Odo drily remarks "Another glorious chapter in Klingon history. Tell me, do they still sing songs of the Great Tribble Hunt?") :The tribbles may not have been completely wiped out by the Klingons, as several children aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise-D]] appeared to have them as pets in 2371. (Star Trek: Generations)'' on Deep Space 9 is overrun with tribbles in 2373]] Information about Tribbles was displayed by the computer as an okudagram graphic in Keiko O'Brien's schoolroom on Deep Space 9 in 2369. (DS9: "A Man Alone", "The Nagus") Tribbles were reintroduced into the 24th century when Captain Benjamin Sisko and his crew brought at least one of the creatures back to 2373 after a time-travelling visit to the tribble-infested space station K-7 of 2268. The promenade and Quark's bar on Deep Space 9 were subsequently overrun with the creatures. According to Captain Sisko, the Federation's Department of Temporal Investigations was not told about the reintroduction of the tribbles because "they didn't ask". (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") :It was never explained on screen how the tribble infestation was removed from Deep Space 9. :The homeworld and scientific name of the Tribbles appeared on the chart in Keiko's schoolroom on Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Nagus") Further appearances *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' *''Star Trek: Generations'' Category:Animals de:Tribble